


It's You

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [1]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s, Chainsmoking (mention), First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Take That AU, Romantic Fluff, School, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Gary is mentoring Robbie for school because Robbie is doing badly in Maths. A break for fresh air ends up as a love confession.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 5





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This part 1 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 26/05/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Lazy Days

The year was 1990. It was a cold, dark winter afternoon, and two teenage boys, Robbie and Gary were sat snugly inside the living room a small middle class house. They were trying to study together. More precisely: Robbie's mother Janet had hired Gary, who was 3 years older than Robbie, to help Robbie study because he had a love for slacking off in school.  
On their school, end-of-the-year Christmas exams were approaching, and it turns out that Janet made a good choice picking Gary for Robbie's mentor, because Gary had just the patience to deal with Robbie's stubbornness.

"Come on Robbie, write down the equation!" Gary pleaded, holding a pencil.  
Robbie pouted childishly.   
"But I want a break, Gary! Please, I'm exhausted!"  
Gary shook his head disapprovingly. "Really? You had a break five minutes ago!"  
"Please, Gary. I need fresh air, I feel   
Robbie looked at Gary with the most puppy-like eyes he could manage, in hopes that Gary would surrender.

The older teenager grunted and laughed, then gave in.  
Robbie grinned widely as he succeeded.   
"Okay, but only half the time this time, understand? You really have to revise for the Christmas exams. It's for your own good I'm here."  
"I understand." Robbie agreed. "Hey, want to join me outside?" He put on his sneakers and grabbed a jacket. Gary noticed him seemingly searching for something in his pocket and then smiling when he found it.   
Gary grabbed his own jacket and shoes and followed Robbie outside.

When the pair made it outside, Robbie looked to both left and right before resuming the search in his pocket.   
This time, he found was he was searching for and pulled it out of his pocket.   
Making sure that nobody was around on the street, he showed Gary what was in his hands.   
A carton of cigarettes.

Gary frowned as Robbie pulled a cigarette from the carton.   
Robbie offered Gary the package. "Do you want a fag, Gary?" He curiously asked.   
Gary reached out his hand and pulled the package away from him and towards Robbie.  
"No thanks. I don't smoke." He stammered.   
"Oh man. I'm sorry."  
Robbie pulled one of the cigarettes out of the carton and lit it with a tiny discreet lighter.  
Gary watched, mesmerised as Robbie smoked in a manner that told him that this wasn't his first time despite the fact that Robbie hardly was older than seventeen.   
"Will you look out for people?" Robbie asked cautiously.   
Gary felt the urge to comment sarcastically, but resisted.   
"Yes." He promised.

As the two boys stood and watched the deaf silent and snow laced street, two minutes transformed into ten minutes and ten minutes eventually became twenty.

Gary had lost track of time whist staring at Robbie, breathed out thin traces of smoke and occasionally coughing.

He was aware that the temperature was decreasing, but strangely, he felt okay.   
The tip of Robbie's cigarette glowed light orange, as it became darker and darker by the minute. Neither Robbie or Gary moved an inch, and the street was just as dead for activity.

Suddenly, Gary looked down into the snow and noticed a pile of used cigarette buds. Concerned, he interrupted the silence between them.   
"Robbie, you seem to be chainsmoking. Are you alright? Is something bothering you?"   
Robbie shrugged and blew smoke out of his nose.

"I'll get by." He said, dismissively.   
Gary immediately sensed that Robbie wasn't being sincere.   
"You know, we've studied together for so long that I can tell when you're lying." Gary said quietly. "Whatever this is, it seems to be weighing pretty heavy on your mind. Honestly, what's up? You can tell me. We can go somewhere more private, if you like."

Robbie thought for a moment.   
"Nah, it seems to be okay out here. There's not a soul to see." He sighed heavily. "You know what, I'm just gonna spill it. I don't want to hold back anymore, it's frankly destroying me."

"Alright. I'm listening," Gary said. He held his breath as he considered the possibilities of what Robbie was going to tell him. He decided that whatever it was, he was happy to know that Robbie trusted him enough to confide in him.

Robbie finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground.   
He took a deep breath and stared into the ground.   
"You see, Gary. I... I'm in love with someone."

Gary experienced a wave of confusion as he comprehended what Robbie just said. Relief, even. He inhaled deeply.  
"That's... That's it? You were so nervous just to tell me you fancy someone?" Gary chuckled.

However, he soon realised that Robbie wasn't done confessing. Robbie aggressively clenched his fist. Gary backed off and waited in silence. "Um... Anything else?"

"Yes." Robbie said and looked around the street another time; "You see, the person I'm in love with is a boy, too." He whispered.

Gary's eyes widened. "Really? I... That's... Oh Robbie."   
Gary lost all his words as a thousand thoughts galloped through his head.

Robbie moved closer to Gary, causing Gary's breathing to speed up a bit.   
"Wait... Is there more?"

Gary hesitated as the younger, but taller student moved even closer as if he was to confess something utterly private.

"This boy," Robbie whispered into Gary's ear, "Isn't just any boy."  
"Is that so, why?" Gary's voice trembled as he tried to whisper back.   
"Because..." Robbie made a long pause, which made Gary's entire body tremble and not because of the cold.   
"Because it's you."

Robbie talked louder now, as he became confident in his words.   
"I like you, Gary."

He pulled away to give Gary space.   
Gary gulped and had to grab the nearby street light for support.

He thought about what he was going to say or do with lightening speed as he tried to compose himself.

Robbie did seem significantly relieved now he'd confessed.

Gary finally worked up the courage to respond to his friend.

"I like you, too."

The two teenagers looked awkwardly at each other in silence and the settling dark, before Gary initiated an embrace.

"You... You are my first love." Robbie said with a quivering voice as he embraced Robbie.   
Gary squeezed Robbie reassuringly as they broke the embrace.

"I didn't expect you to be so romantic." Gary remarked cheekily.

"I... I thought I never stood a chance with you!" Robbie laughed.

"You do. And you will." Gary replied.

The two teenagers embraced in the light of the street lights and walked inside again. 


End file.
